baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stone of Askavar
Stone of Askavar- 'Modyfikacja skupia się na całkiem nowej przygodzie oraz sporej ilości wyzwań taktycznych, dodaje dwie całkiem nowe lokacje na mapie świata oraz rozbudowuje lokacje już istniejące. Oprócz tego, dodaje nowych przeciwników (m.in. Kamienne golemy), niespotykaną w BG1 animację czaru, a ponadto 10 nowych czarów oraz ponad 20 nowych przedmiotów (w tym instrumenty muzyczne dla bardów), które można znaleźć przy zwłokach przeciwników, bądź kupić w ''Czarodziejskich Rozmaitościach, Kuźni Grzmiącego Młota, Gospodzie Feldeposta lub u Thalantyra w Wysokim Żywopłocie. Trakt Kupiecki do Nashkel - AR4300 Przygoda rozpoczyna się w rozdziale piątym - trzeba się udać na lokację na północ od Nashkel. Mniej więcej w połowie ścieżki prowadzącej do Nashkel zaatakuje Cię ekipa organizacji "Czarna Rękawica" w składzie: 2x Posłaniec Teldorna (200 PD), Wojownik Teldorna (200 PD), Kamienny golem (2000 PD) oraz Agent Teldorna (2500 PD), zbyt rozmowni nie są, trzeba po prostu odeprzeć ich atak. Przy zwłokach tego ostatniego znajdziemy list adresowany przez Caerwina, skierowany do Aranora. Można przeczytać w nim, że odkryte zostało położenie zaginionego elfickiego kamienia – jest nim podziemna świątynia, która została jednak póki co zapieczętowana przed intruzami, gdyż zwiadowcy donieśli o obecności Hobgoblinów w tamtym rejonie. List wzmiankuje również o pięciu talizmanach wysłanych wraz z nim, a otrzymanych od Khelbena. Na koniec Caerwin pisze, że w ciągu następnego tygodnia będzie przebywał na odbywającym się w Nashkel jarmarku. Tam też powinieneś się udać. Jarmark w Nashkel Caerwina znajdziesz w centrum Jarmarku, właśnie ukończył swoją pieśń do Pani Szczęścia pod tytułem „Serce Tymory”. Można posłuchać jak gra, jednak trzeba wtedy odczekać dłuższą chwilkę zanim skończy, można też od razu przejść do rzeczy. Powiedz Caerwinowi o znalezionym liście, zapyta, czy przy wrogach znalazłeś talizmany, o których pisał w liście – niestety, nic poza klejnotami i marnym sprzętem na polu bitwy nie pozostało. Caerwin nie może zdradzać żadnych szczegółów dotyczących elfickiego kamienia – jarmark to złe miejsce na takie rozmowy, wszędzie mogą czaić się szpiedzy. Caervin poprosi Cię o udanie się do Aranora do gospody Spłoniona Syrena we Wrotach Baldura – sam obawia się wyruszyć w drogę ze względu na bandytów, jeśli się zgodzisz, zaoferuje 250 sztuk złota po wykonaniu zadania, a sam w tym czasie postara się dowiedzieć co się stało z talizmanami. Północno-wschodnia część Wrót Baldura Udaj się więc do Spłonionej Syreny, Aranor stoi przy barze, gdy z nim porozmawiasz, zaoferuje Ci drinka krasnoludzkiej brandy;). Aranor opowie Ci nieco o starożytnej elfiej społeczności Askavaru, po której pozostały aktualnie jedynie zarośnięte ruiny w Lesie Ostrych Kłów, mówi także o zakopanym głęboko pod starożytną osadą kamieniu, którego nie udało się póki co odzyskać - bez wszystkich pięciu talizmanów wejście do podziemnej świątyni, w której się znajduje, jest niemożliwe. Pewne jest, że za zaginięciem talizmanów stoją ludzie Teldorna (wyznawcy Bane’a), wielu z nich może jednak nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że są one kluczem do odzyskania Kamienia Askavaru. Jeśli kamień wpadnie w niepowołane ręce to, oględnie mówiąc, skutki mogą być nie najlepsze;P. Czas udać się z powrotem na Jarmark, aby dowiedzieć się, czy Caerwinowi udało się zlokalizować zaginione talizmany. Jarmark w Nashkel W rozmowie z Caerwinem otrzymasz obiecane 250 sztuk złota oraz 1000 PD. Zdołał on zlokalizować położenie czterech talizmanów – piąty zdaje się być wciąż w rękach wroga. Na koniec rozmowy na mapie pojawią się dwie nowe lokacje – Hiacyntowa knieja oraz Dawna strażnica Dystry, a Ty otrzymasz notkę z wypisanymi położeniami talizmanów oraz mały bonusik w postaci Lustra iluzji. Lokalizacje czterech talizmanów przedstawiają się następująco: 1. Młoda dziewczyna w mieszkaniu nieopodal Gospody Feldeposta w Beregoście. 2. Stary czarodziej w Hiacyntowej kniei. 3. Nekromanta z jaskini na wyspie z lokacji na północ od Nashkel. 4. Żebrak w północno-zachodniej części Wrót Baldura. Tu się właśnie rozpoczyna główna część przygody, talizmany możesz odzyskiwać w dowolnej kolejności. Dom o którym mowa w notatce (jest, wbrew temu co mówi notatka, bliżej Płonącego czarodzieja niż Gospody Feldeposta. W środku spotkasz Lizzy, która jednak odda Ci talizman pod jednym warunkiem - masz wyświadczyć jej pewną "przysługę". Ofiaruje Ci zwój, za pomocą którego należy rzucić czar na Rebeccę (jej koleżankę ze szkoły) - zdaje się, że dziewczynki za sobą nie przepadają. Nie masz wyboru, aby zdobyć talizman trzeba zrobić to, o co prosi. Rebeccę znajdziesz na piętrze domu ; kiedy z nią porozmawiasz i odczytasz zwój zamieni się w kamień - podłe, naprawdę podłe. Wróc do Lizzy, ta wywiąże się z umowy i da Ci '''Amulet swobody ruchów, przy okazji powie, że działanie zwoju jest krótkotrwałe i Rebecca wróci wkrótce do swej normalnej postaci, tak też w rzeczywistości się dzieje. Hiacyntowa knieja Do Hiacyntowej kniei możesz przejść z lokacji AR5200. Jest to duża lokacja, na której jednak poza celem Twojej wyprawy wiele nie ma – parę pułapek z pajęczyną, wilki, pająki, nic ciekawego. Należy skierować się na sam róg mapy (), zaatakują Cię tam: Ithkim (wojownik, 3500 PD), Jonell (mag, 3000 PD) i Shaerlee (wojowniczka, 4750 PD). Są dość wymagającymi przeciwnikami, warto przyzwać do pomocy parę stworków za pomocą Różdżki przywołania potwora. Przy zwłokach Jonell znajdziesz Amulet odporności na ogień. Inne przedmioty: Burzowa tarcza Talosa, Barbarzyński szeroki miecz, Długi łuk refleksyjny +2, Kolczuga Mecorimy. W namiocie po lewej można znaleźć jeszcze Perłę Sirin. Pajęcza jaskinia Wejście do jaskini znajduje się na wysepce położonej na północ od Nashkel (w tej samej lokacji, w której rozpoczęła się Twoja przygoda). W jaskini natkniesz się na sporą ilość Pająków mieczowców (2000 PD/sztuka), Pająków przenikających (1400 PD/sztuka) oraz Pająków-upiorów (1400 PD/sztuka). W zachodniej części jaskini, której nie sposób przeoczyć (), znajdziesz nekromantę, a właściwie nekromantkę ;) – Pelerię (4500 PD) - krótka wymiana poglądów, rachu ciachu i masz Amulet ochrony +1, poza tym do zgarnięcia jest kilka magicznych przedmiotów m.in. Biała szata pająka oraz Kryształowa kula burz. Północno-zachodnia część Wrót Baldura Północno-zachodnia część Wrót Baldura Żebrak, o którym mowa w notatce, to Carneth, stoi on obok bramy prowadzącej do posiadłości Entara Srebrnej Tarczy. Za oddanie talizmanu żąda Kamienia słonecznego, dziad nie chce w zamian nawet 100 sztuk złota. Cóż, najłatwiej byłoby go po prostu okraść albo zabić, jednak ku Twojemu zdziwieniu talizmanu może przy nim nie być. Trzeba więc skądś wytrzasnąć ten przeklęty kamień - najprostsza metoda to Ctrl+TAB i CLUAConsole:CreateItem("MISC16"), jednak jeśli masz czas i ochotę, to zawsze możesz przetrząsnąć kilka(naście) sklepów Dobra, masz już kamień, wróć z nim do Carnetha i chce jeszcze, aby mu kupić Rubin Smocze Serce - klejnot dostępny u Halbazzera Drina w Czarodziejskich Rozmaitościach. Klejnot ten kosztuje całkiem pokaźną kwotę pieniędzy - podstawowa wartość wraz z doliczoną marżą to 6000 sztuk złota, jeśli masz wysoką charyzmę i reputację, to kwota ta będzie trochę (lub całkiem sporo ;) niższa. To na szczęście ostatnia rzecz, jaką trzeba przynieść Carnethowi, po jej dostarczeniu odda on Ci Amulet ochrony przed trucizną. Dawna strażnica Dystry Do lokacji możesz przejść z ogrodów Mutamina (AR3500). Natkniesz się w niej na całą masę wojowników, łuczników, znajdzie się kilka kamiennych golemów, w okolicach wieży dojdą jeszcze kapłani. Należy dodatkowo uważać na zlokalizowane wokół kamiennych filarów pułapki. Bardzo trudny etap, jeśli nie możesz uporać się z wrogami, to po prostu przemknij do środka wieży () kryjąc się w cieniu/będąc pod wpływem niewidzialności. W środku znajdują się: Pirn (mag, 3000 PD), Talmur (wojownik, 3000 PD) i 2x Kamienny golem (2 000 PD). Znajdują się tu też zwłoki Kalindry – agentki, o której wspominał na początku Caervin. Z rozmowy dowiesz się, że bandyci odkryli już położenie świątyni - to nie wróży nic dobrego. Jeśli sobie z nimi poradzisz, to możesz zebrać łupy - Talmur ma przy sobie Amulet odporności na zimno oraz Lodowy młot +2, a Pirn Szatę złego arcymaga. Mając wszystkie talizmany wróć do Caervina, otrzymasz 750 sztuk złota i 4000 PD. Musisz udać się teraz do Lasu Ostrych Kłów - chodzi tu o Obóz bandytów - zlokalizować świątynię i mieć nadzieję, że nikt się do niej jeszcze nie dostał. Obóz bandytów Wejście do świątyni (ARS007) ukryte jest wśród ruin (), w środku spotkasz wyznawców Bane’a, którzy nawet się ucieszą, że nie muszą szukać ofiary do swoich obrzędów – ofiara przyszła sama, niestety jeszcze nie wiedzą, jak bardzo się mylą;). Musisz zmierzyć się z całkiem sporą grupką – jest ich siedmiu: Kamienny golem, 2x Łucznik Teldorna oraz Hanwen (mag, 3000 PD), Rondan (mag, 3000 PD), Cileen (mag, 3000 PD), Andrath (wojownik, 4000 PD) i Lelthorn (wojownik, 4000 PD), jeśli dojdzie do tego kilkoro Twoich, to już robi się tłok. Po walce zabierz ze zwłok Hanwena tak długo wyczekiwany Kamień z Askavaru. Inne łupy: 2x Miecz oburęczny +1, Pierścień niewidzialności i Cormyriański hełm. Masz już Kamień Askavara, czas wrócić chyba do Aranora i poinformować go o powodzeniu Twojej misji. Za oddanie kamienia inkasujesz 7000 sztuk złota oraz 20 000 PD, po tylu trudach należy się Tobie. Aranor będzie wdzięczny za Twoją pomoc, po czym zadecyduje o zabraniu kamienia w bezpieczne miejsce. To już koniec przygody, czas ruszać w dalszą podróż. Kategoria:Modyfikacje